FNAF Poetry
by The 379th Hero
Summary: A series of poems for each night of all FNAF games.
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

The First Night

.

Sat down in my chair, this place is really creepy

Took a look around, the nose in the poster is squeaky

The phone rings, a message starts "Hello?"

It explains the dangers from the creatures

The animatronics are a creepy feature

.

This job might be quite the chore

They're coming for me, I close the doors

What do you mean I have limited power?

Bonnie to my left, Chica to my right

Power goes out, gives me a fright

.

Freddy sings a song and I freeze

I think those suits will be quite the squeeze

The song stops and I start to panic

The clock chimes, it's 6AM

Don't wanna come back, I'm scared of them


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Bear

Golden Bear

.

I return at twelve, this job will be my death

The phone rings, congratulations he says

Wait, what about pirate's cove?

I check the cameras, someone's there

Check the stage, they're gone, I swear

.

Banging in the kitchen, that camera's dead

Check on the pirate phone guy said

Bonnie in the hall, posters look weird

Drop the camera, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Put up the camera to find where Chica's at

.

Golden bear gone, that wasn't Freddy

It's coloured yellow and much more creepy

Bonnie at the door, come on 6 AM

Chica arrives on the other side

Door jammed, this is quite the ride

.

About to panic, please don't Chica

Bonnie's gone, I get ready to run

5:59, just one more minute

I see foxy, please, please, please!

The clock chimes, I'm free!


	3. Chapter 3: Sprint of the Pirate Fox

Sprint of the Pirate Fox

.

Back again, that bear was creepy

Phone rings, "are you ready for Freddy?"

I check the stage, only the bear

Party room has them both

The curtain's still closed in pirate's cove

.

Drop the camera, no Golden Bear

Chica on my right stops and stares

I hear a deep laugh

I check pirate's cove

Sign reads 'it's me', where'd Foxy go?

.

I close the doors, look for that fox

When I find him, I jump behind a box

Sprinting down the hall, he bangs on the left door

I check the camera, he's gone home

I wish I could call someone with this phone

.

I open the doors, no one's there

Open the camera, there's Freddy, giving it a stare

The clock chimes, it's 6 A

I just have two more nights

I think I'd lose if it came to a fight


	4. Chapter 4: Death of the Phone Guy

Death of the Phone Guy

.

I return again for night 4

Bonnie's here already? I close the door

The phone rings, and he sounds nervous

There's some weird noises, then a scream

Sounds like the animatronics got him as a team

.

He's dead now, I'm on my own

No more calls on this phone

I Should record some messages

For the next poor guard

This is getting really hard

.

I'm careful to watch Foxy and Freddy

For them, at least, I'm not yet ready

Chica's in kitchen making noises again

Bonnie's in the closet, I wanna make a joke

But if I do, I'm afraid I may choke

.

Why is Freddy in the girls' bathroom?

It doesn't seem like he's taking a poo

Foxy's ready to run, "no Foxy, stay!"

Chica at the right door

Bonnie at the left door

.

My power's draining fast

How many gaurds have there been in the past?

I only have 5% power

Not again please, the last time was creepy enough

This night is really, really tough!

.

My power's all gone

Freddy plays a song

Biting my nails in fear

Then suddenly the clock chimes

I passed the night this time


	5. Chapter 5: Am I Done?

Am I Done?

.

I'm back for the last night

I wasnt' expecting the phone to ring

It makes weird noises, really creepy noises

Bonnie' here, I slam the door shut

Chica startles me and I fall on my butt

.

Foxy still behind his curtains

Chica's making noise in the kitchen

"No, Chica, I don't want any pizza!"

Freddy's still sitting on the stage

Bonnie's comin', and he has me very afraid

.

Golden Freddy better not return

The guy made my insides churn

Foxy's peeking his head out

I check the time, it's 3

Now I really have to pee

.

Freddy laughs, he sounds close

Someone said when that happens, the right door must close

But only when I put up the cameras

Because then Freddy will sneak inside

Stuff me in a suit, and then I'll die

.

Almost there, power's at 10

I'm never coming here again

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Power gone, Freddy's back

I sit still and wait for him to attack

.

The clock chimes, I'm done with this place

No more nights for me to face

I'm celebrating so much now

The management says 'congratulations', and then-

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN?!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

The Nightmare

.

"You did so well," they said

"Take the weekend shift," they said

So here I am, back again

No phone call

Nothing at all

.

Freddy doesn't move while I watch him

I wish the lights wren't so dim

Foxy's staying in his cove

Chica's in the kitchen making noise

Bonnie's in the storage with some... toys?

.

Chica's coming down the hall

Posters of a crying child on the wall

Bonnie's here, shut the door

Foxy's face is peeking out

Will I survive? I have some doubt

.

Freddy's still on the stage

Chica's becoming quite the pain

Foxy's running, close the door

Oh no, not the golden bear!

I almost fell out of my chair

.

It's 4 AM, 20%

Man these doors have no dents

Chica's in the kitchen again

That's all good, she's really creepy

Who's that at the door? Oh, it's Freddy

.

Power's out, stay away Freddy

At least I don't need to worry

About Bonnie or Foxy or creepy Chica

They all turn off with the power

It's really strange, but I'm not bitter

.

6 AM, this is it

Tomorrow night, then I quit

I'll try to turn them all off

That way they won't bother me

One more night, and then I'm free!


	7. Chapter 7: 4 20

4/20

.

That's the last one, time to start

I think I might take up art

Or maybe singing or dancing, anything else

Is better than this lousy job

I'll come out at the top

.

Check the stage, there'll all gone

Oh no, did I even turn them off

Foxy's gone, close the door

Must've set them to max AI

I guess this is when I die

.

If this happens, there is a pattern

If only I could just remember

Oh yeah, it goes like this:

Check the lights, close right door

Check Foxy, open the door

.

Keep on going until the end

It's still only 1 AM!

I can't afford to lose much power

I'll run out of time when Freddy comes

That song is familiar, where's it from?

.

Chica in the kitchen, Bonnie in the hall

Are those bloodstains on the wall?

Freddy's laugh is really scary

Foxy's just about ready to run

I just want to see the sun!

.

Power's out, it's 5:55

I hope that that's enough time!

Freddy's song is oddly beautiful

I wonder where I've heard it before

I really wish I could close the door

.

The song stops, am I almost done?

I'm getting ready to run

The clock chimes, it's 6 AM!

"Your fired!" Oh my!

Tampering with the animatronics is why

.

But at least I survived

All those 7 nights

That was intense, not coming back

But at least I can be bragging,

"I'M THE KING OF FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S!"


End file.
